Mistaken
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Total AU. Lucius is Hermione's therapist, and wires get crossed. Hermione/Lucius (one-sided). Warning: Past non-con


**Title:** Mistaken  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Lucius (one-sided)  
 **Warnings:** Past non-con  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,498  
 **Summary:** Total AU. Lucius is Hermione's therapist, and wires get crossed.

 **Notes:**

 **2016 Multi-School Tournament:** psychologist/patient Muggle!AU

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt Challenge and Competition:** 1\. Write about a character falling for someone forbidden (20 points)

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Makuhita – Bronze – (object) Punching Bag

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **September Event: World Suicide Prevention – Write a story in which themes of suicide, suicidal behaviour, depression and any of the surrounding issues come into play. **Extra Prompts -** (dialogue) "I just wanted to make you happy." / (dialogue) "You know we'll always be here for you." / (dialogue) "Don't patronise me, please..." / (dialogue) "I told you, I don't need help!" / (dialogue) "Do you want to stay in bed today?" / "Yes." / "Do you want me to stay with you?" / (dialogue) "Are you okay?" / "Yes." / "Are you lying?" / "...Yes." / (object) Bouquet of flowers / (object) Get Well Soon card / (word) Pain / (word) Alone / (word) Frequent / (word) Anger / (word) Therapy / (word) Temper / (word) Friend / (phrase) "Head over heels"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Defense Against the Dark Arts - Extra Credit Task - Write about someone calling someone else a coward whether true or not, and the person's reaction to the insult. Max 1,500 words.

 **Andrea Gibson Quote Competition:** Inspiration Only - 7. "You never have the obligation to quiet the hurricane within your chest."

 **Caesar's Palace:** Challenges by the Dozens - Write a totally AU fic (1/2)

 **Caesar's Palace:** Color Challenge - Brown

* * *

Hermione stared at the wall. She ignored the bouquet of flowers and the card that read _Get Well Soon_. She wasn't sick. It wasn't something that she would just get over in a few days. Didn't people understand that?

They thought a card and flowers would make everything better, would make the memory of being raped by a woman disappear from her brain. Nothing would ever make her forget. She would always remember the crazed eyes and the maniacal laugher as the woman violated her over and over again. The more Hermione screamed and cried in pair and fear, the more her attacker enjoyed it.

Hermione saw the woman in frequent nightmares. She saw the woman in frequent daymares. The haunting memories never left her alone, and she was just so very tired.

A soft knock on her door didn't startle Hermione. There were always people who wanted to see her. Her dad walked in even though Hermione hadn't given him permission. At least it wasn't her mother. The last time she had seen the woman who had given birth to her, Hermione had reacted violently. And her mother hadn't stepped foot in her room since.

"Honey, it's time for your therapy appointment," Richard carefully spoke.

Hermione almost allowed a small smile to grace her face. It might seem weird, but it was the one thing she still looked forward to. Her therapist made her feel safe. She felt like she could open up to him no matter what. And she hadn't felt like that with anyone since the attack—not with her friends and not with her family.

She stood up and smoothed her long dress down. She stared at her punching bag that sat in the corner momentarily, remembering how good it felt to hit it. Her therapist had suggested it in order to get over some of her anger. It was safe and wouldn't hurt anyone. And Hermione loved it. She had never been a violent person, but it was therapeutic to just hit something while she screamed out her frustration. She was able to safely unleash her temper. And because she wore herself out, her sleep was usually completely dreamless afterwards.

Lucius always had such good ideas.

She followed her father out of the house, squinted when the bright sunlight hit her eyes, and hurried into the car.

The drive was silent, or at least almost silent. Her father always tried to get her to talk. He just didn't understand that was why she saw Lucius. To talk. She didn't need to talk to anyone when she had Lucius.

"You know we'll always be here for you," Richard Granger softly stated.

It was something he said often, like a broken record. "I told you, I don't need help! At least from you!" Hermione said forcibly. It was the same thing she always said in return.

Richard fell silent, like he always did.

It was a familiar dance, one Hermione grew weary of.

They couldn't get to the office fast enough, and when they arrived, Hermione hurried out of the car, not even bothering to say goodbye. When she got inside the building, the female receptionist told her to go right in. Hermione walked a wide berth around the woman, and she wondered if she would ever get pass her aversion to women.

Lucius promised her she would in time, but she had to patient. She was healing still, and it wasn't a process that could be rushed.

When she walked into the office, she couldn't stop the smile at the sight of him in his brown easy chair.

"Hello, Hermione," he spoke in his aristocratic drawl, grey eyes sparkling when they met her eyes.

"Hi," she whispered shyly, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

He placed his notepad down on his lap. "Are you okay?"

Hermione quickly nodded. "Yes."

"Are you lying?"

Well, she was always good whenever she was near Lucius, but in relation to her overall being, was she lying? She hesitated, but she eventually replied, "...Yes."

"Sit down, and we'll talk."

Hermione sat on the couch, tucking her hands securely under her legs. "Dad tried talking to me in the car again today."

Lucius nodded. "Your dad loves you, and he wants to help you. He's doing everything he can, but you need to meet him halfway."

Hermione stared at her lap. "I heard him and Mom talking last night. Mom is at the end of her rope. She doesn't know what to do with me, and she suggested sending me away to some kind of hospital, to get me more in-depth help. Dad actually sounded as if he was thinking about it. I don't want to go, though. And if they send me away, I'll never forgive them."

Lucius leaned forward and laid a hand on her wrist.

She tried to not shiver at his warm touch.

"Have you tried talking to them about what you overheard? Their idea isn't meant to punish you. They would send you to a place where they think you could get more help. They would send you because they love you. I really think you need to talk to them."

Hermione swallowed, forcing her tears to stay away. "I can't even look at my mom without seeing _her_. How can I talk to her and my dad?"

"By remembering that they love you, and that they would never intentionally hurt you. You've separated yourself from them, remaining secluded in your room when your home, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"You won't get better that way. You need to try talking to her parents, trying socializing with them, and I think that would help you in the long run."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes hidden by her bangs. "You think?'

Lucius smiled warmly. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Her breath caught. "No, never," she breathed, her heart fluttering lightly.

It was decided. She would try talking to her mom that week. She wanted Lucius to be proud of her.

* * *

The next week, when Hermione walked into the office, she was happy to announce, "I talked to _both_ of my parents this week."

Lucius leaned back, his hands resting behind his head. "How did it go?"

Hermione remained standing. "It was stilted at first, but the longer I spent talking to them, the easier it got."

"I told you," Lucius sing-songed.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and they told me that I was one of the most courageous people they knew. So, I decided to keep being courageous and tell you something."

Lucius straightened. "What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm head over heels in love with you, and I want to be with you."

Lucius stood up. "Hermione..."

"I know I'm ten years younger than you, but I think we could work. I talked to my parents because I just wanted to make you happy. All I care about you is making you happy."

"Hermione, you're a very pretty girl, and your intelligent and courageous, but what you feel for me isn't love."

Hermione willed herself to not cry at the sudden rejection. "Don't patronize me, please..."

Lucius's eyes softened. "I'm not patronizing me. Many patients think they love their psychologists. It's very common actually, and –"

"No!" Hermione shouted, her anger from the last few months unleashing onto Lucius, "No! You're just a coward! You're afraid to admit that you care for me, too. You—"

Lucius grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "No, I'm not afraid to admit that. I do care for you. Just like I care for all of my patients. You're clinging to me because you trust me, and I'm glad you trust me, but it's not love. And you'll see that for yourself soon enough."

There was a hurricane in Hermione's chest, and she didn't know if it would ever quiet. Lucius's words cut through her like a knife. She had been so sure he would reciprocate her feelings, but now, she knew what she thought she saw was all a lie.

Hermione ripped herself away from him and ran from the room. She ran to the car that was parked. Her dad looked up in surprise at the sight of her so early. "What's wrong?"

"Just drive," Hermione ordered.

Thankfully, her dad didn't ask any questions. When she got home, she raced upstairs. Her mom followed her and for the first time in weeks, she entered the bedroom.

Jane Granger stared at Hermione, who laid face down on her bed. "Do you want to stay in bed today?"

Hermione's answer was muffled by her pillow. "Yes."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Hermione looked at her, saw her mom's hopeful expression. "Please stay," she whispered.

Jane went to the bed and laid down next to her daughter. Hermione scooted closer and allowed herself to receive comfort from her mom. She didn't need Lucius; she had her mom.


End file.
